I will still love you
by MilaStardust
Summary: "Eu não quero que isso acabe, mas precisamos terminar antes que você quebre o meu coração. Não podemos viver esta cena para sempre. Agora você e eu somos melhores separados, mas eu ainda te amo. Quando se acendem as luzes, eu continuo te amando." - Intermission. Fic Lomille: Logan/Camille One-shot.


Logan e Camille haviam caminhado silenciosamente do Parque de Diversões até Palm Woods. A noite realmente havia sido maravilhosa perto dia horrível que os dois haviam tido, e Camille procurou se agarrar a aquele momento ao máximo que pudesse , pois sabia que dali a alguns minutos, tudo acabaria. Quando Logan a entregasse na porta de casa seria o fim, e ele não pertenceria mais a ela.

Ela estava se segurando com todas as forças que podia. Seu coração estava pequeno como uma noz. Ela conseguiu sorrir durante todo o tempo em que aquele menino segurou a sua mão e envolveu sua cintura com seus braços. Mas quando seus dedos se separassem...a bolha de felicidade estouraria.

Logan não estava se sentindo muito melhor; ele não queria, se pudesse, nunca deixaria sua menina ir. Nunca soltaria sua mão, logo agora que ela parecia tão frágil. Mas sentiu que era o certo a fazer. Seu melhor amigo havia a beijado. Como ele pôde ?

Logan não entendia porque James sempre queria tudo apenas para si. Ele era tão egoísta! E se dependesse dele, Logan nunca teria ficado sabendo de nada.

Mas em meio a uma coisa ruim, havia todas as outras coisas boas que haviam vivido juntos. E uma amizade construída ao longo de anos. E como sempre fazia, Logan usou a razão ao invés de bater de frente. Mas não era assim com Camille. Seu gênio louco a fazia agir por impulso, ela não seria Camille se não fosse assim. Ela era a ação e Logan a reação. E logo eles se completavam. Mas agora não era bem assim. Ela se sentia como uma criança que viu o vaso de vidro da mãe em cima da mesa, brilhante a luz do sol e havia resolvido tocá-lo, espatifando-o, a deixando imediatamente arrependida de ter o feito, assustada e com medo de que a mãe ficasse zangada.

Eles já estavam no corredor do 4° andar e ela queria que os minutos se arrastassem, que eles nunca chegassem, que a mão dele não a soltasse. Mas então eles pararam em frente a sua porta e Logan olhou para ela, pronto para se despedir. Ela estava com os olhos cheios d'água, e eles se olharam como se trocassem despedidas e juras de amor silenciosas. Não era como se não fossem mais se ver, mas para eles , era como se estivessem sendo separados por um oceano.

Ele soltou sua mão e viu que ela iria chorar. Então ele a abraçou. E Camille finalmente desabou. Logan sentia seu coração doer cada vez que ela soluçava e dizia " Me desculpe" sem parar, baixinho, com a cabeça enterrada em seus ombros, o abraçando-o como se não fosse mais soltá-lo. Ele sentiu uma lágrima escorrer de seu olho direito e logo os dois estavam chorando baixinho, abraçados, tarde da noite no corredor silencioso do hotel, tentando fazer com que toda a mágoa e a tristeza escorressem de seus corações.

- Está tudo bem... – Logan disse a ela, enquanto acariciava seu cabelo. – Camille..

Ela olhou para ele.

- Não é como se nunca mais fôssemos ficar juntos – Ele disse. – Eu só preciso de um tempo para absorver tudo o que aconteceu. Acho que nós dois precisamos. Entende ?

Ela fez que sim devagar com a cabeça.

- Eu amo você. – Logan disse. – Isso não vai mudar.

Era a primeira vez que ele havia dito que a amava. E Camille havia imaginado aquele momento diversas vezes em sua mente. Mas não daquele jeito, não assim...

Não quando seu coração parecia estar tão apertado...

Ouvir aquilo só a fez ficar com mais vontade de chorar e ela já podia sentir o sal em seus lábios, das lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pelo seu rosto. Logan passou os dedos embaixo de seus olhos, tentando secá-las e depois beijou sua testa.

- Boa noite, Camille. – Disse baixinho.

Então se afastou e começou a caminhar pelo corredor.

- Logan ? – Camille chamou.

Ele se virou para olhá-la.

- Eu te amo. – Ela disse.

Logan sorriu.

- Eu sei.

Camille conseguiu sorrir de volta. Ela esperou até que Logan desaparecesse no corredor para abraçar o cachorrinho cor-de-rosa que ele havia ganhado no tiro ao alvo para ela.

Então entrou em casa, com o rosto ainda molhado e com o coração quebrado.

* * *

**N/A : Kisses da lomillerocks ! Se gostarem, deixem reviews ou recadinhos no twitter. Ficarei muito feliz :)**


End file.
